batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vigilante
Vigilante is the sequel/spin-off to the tv show Assassin. It stars Dick Grayson and Tim Drake after the events of the season finale. Cast Neil Patrick Harris as Dick Grayson/Nightwing Will Fredle as Tim Drake/Johnathan Crane Jr./Fear Richard Green as Calendar Man/Hugo Strange Nolan North as Basil Karlo/Jason Todd/Anarky Tara Strong as Poison Ivy/ Copperhead/ Barbra Gordon Scott Menville as Damien Wayne/Talon Troy Baker as Maxie Zeus/Bruce Wayne/Two Face James Arnold Taylor as Riddler/Rip Hunter Peter Stormare as Prometheus Jeff Bennett as Ragdoll/Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow R Lee Ermey as Wildcat Brian George as King Wade Williams as Jack Grey DeLisle as Queen Michael Leon Wooley as Ace Nobody plays Phantasm John DiMaggio as Carmine Falcone Kevin Micheal Richardson as Joker Hyden Walch as Tin, Tina Episodes Season 1 #Tim Drake starts sneaking out in a red hoodie and starts fighting crime. Dick investigates a new killer in Gotham nicknamed Calendar Man since he kills someone every month. #Dick discovers a man named Hugo Strange has captures an Actor named Basil Karlo. #Basil is turned in to a clay monster and is forced to do what Strange says since Strange claims he has the cure, Basil later finds out Strange does not have the cure and attempts to kill him but Nightwing pulls the sprinklers. #Tim finds a person named Poison Ivy who makes him fall in love with her. Soon Nightwing figures out she is trying to kill him. #Nightwing and Tim discover something horrifying, Jason Todd has come back from the dead. #Soon with Jason Todd's Revival Nightwing thinks that Talon came back too. While Tim Drake faces Calendar Man. #Dick's suspicions turn out to be true when he and Tim find Damien Wayne but he seems to not remember being Talon, Basil Karlo reconstructs himself. #A Criminal named Copper Head comes to Gotham. While Strange captures a Theif. #Nightwing and Tim must stop the theif, ragdoll, from killing Hugo Strange. #Soon Tim Drake receives Nightmares from a Teen named Scarecrow. #Jason starts killing off multiple different criminals, including Fox, Vulture, Shark and Anarky #Tim figures out that Scarecrow was A kid named Johnathan Crane Jr. who has a high intelect and went to college early, he got kicked out because of his obsession with fear so he came up with a revenge plot. #A man named Paul Dekker comes to get revenge on Dick since he claims Dick blinded him when Paul attempted to rob a bank. #Tim begings turning bad when he murdered Paul Dekker. While Maxie Zeus begins taking over Gotham. #Dick tells Tim he can not fight crime any more, meanwhile Maxie Zeus creates a machine that can generate lightning. #Bruce returns to Gotham to tell Dick that someone is Trying to turn Tim evil. A mysterous man arrives in Gotham. #The mysterious man starts killing off gangsters and super villains, because of his appearance Dick names him Phantasm. #Dick trusts a man named The RIddler,while Bruce figures that Scarecrow is turning Tim evil. #Bruce attempts to arrest Scarecrow but Jason busts in and attempts to kill him, this experience leaves Scarecrow in shock. #Jonathan Crane sees his son in a hospital, He begins making a better Scarecrow suit to avenge his son. #Jonathan pumps fear toxin into the water, many people all across Gotham are terrified, including Tim. #At the end Jonathan works with The Riddler to destroy Gotham. Nightwing faces them. At the end Tim is Dick's sidekick again. Then it shows a man named Prometheus Watching the city saying," Gotham will be mine." Season 2 #An asylum named Arkham Asylum has most of its inmates broken out so Dick and Tim go to recapture them, when most of them are captured Prometheus shows up on every TV screen all across Gotham saying that this was to cause fear. #Soon Tim tries to hunt down Prometheus while Dick finds a former boxer named Wildcat. #Prometheus strikes the city again when he blows up Gotham clock tower. Wildcat reveals he trained Bruce and he is going to train Dick. #With Dick training with Wildcat, Tim hunts down a team of Bank Robbers named The Royal Flush gang. #Basil Karlo returns and attempts to steal a laser for Prometheus who claims he can cure him. #Prometheus blasts Basil with the laser and he turns Basil into a stronger Breed of Clayface. While Tim continues hunting down the Royal Flush Gang. #Wildcat tells Dick he's taught him everything he knows and Dick starts hunting down Prometheus. Tim finds out the Royal Flush Gang are just a bunch of board billionaires who get their kicks by robbing banks. #Prometheus begins killing Billionares. While Tim and Dick goes to stop him. #Dick and Prometheus confront each other but Dick looses when Prometheus reveals he knows everything about them. #Dick figures out that Prometheus figured out all about them because he was Watching them. #Prometheus creates a helmet that can study every fighting move he sees. The Royal Flush Gang start robbing more than just banks, they start robbing parties hosted by philanthropists. #Tim attacks Prometheus but he dodged every move he can think of. While Dick puts an end to the Royal Flush gang. #Prometheus holds Tim hostage and threatens to kill him if Dick doesn't give Prometheus his leadership of the league of assassins. #Dick gives Prometheus his leadership of League of Assassins. While TIm breaks out and faces Ace the leader of the Royal Flush Gang. #King, the richest member of the Royal Flush Gang, starts buying robot henchmen and says that he is the new leader since Ace was arrested. Dick finds out Prometheus is just a man who wants to be loved but the only way he thinks he can do this is taking over Gotham. #Dick tries turning Prometheus good, but King kills Prometheus. While Queen begins trying to be the leader. #Jack knocks out King and turns him in so that Queen can take over. Phantasm returns and continues his quest to kill all criminals. #Phantasm heads towards a bar filled with villains and he killed them all. Queen begins taking over Gotham. #Dick and Phantasm confront each other but before Dick can find out who Phantasm is he disappears. Queen is told a crime lord named Carmine Falcone has already taken over most of Gotham. #Queen and Carmine Falcone have an epic showdown. While Dick figures out Phantasm was a former League of Assassins member. #Carmine hires a hitman named Deadshot to kill Queen. Phantasm and Dick confront each other. It ends with Deadshot about to shoot Queen and Dick taking off Phantasms mask. #Dick figures that Phantasm was Selina Kyle. While Queen dodges Deadshot's bullet and kills Deadshot. Tim heads to stop a civil war from happening. It ends when both Queen and Carmine are killed by Poison Ivy. Season 3 #Dick and Tim go after Poison Ivy but someone in a mask kills her. Tim finds out who the man in the mask is but he doesn't tell Dick, they try to confront him but he is gone. Tim reveals that it was Carmine Falcone who faked his own death along with Poison Ivy. #Tim hunts down Carmine Falcone, while Johnathan Crane Jr. the First Scarecrow returns, but renames himself Fear,and he hunts down Dick, and Jason Todd. #Carmine and Poison Ivy move to another country. Dick and Tim are knocked out by Fear. When they wake up there old villains are now holding them on trial, Dick is the defence, Two-Face is the prosecutor and Hugo Strange as the judge. #Dick realizes that it is caused by Fear taking them through Fears. They wound up in a place where Bruce Wayne is a dictator. While Poison Ivy, and Carmie took over China. #Dick and Tim wake up in a strange cave with Alfred and Bruce. They go out to find Fear but instead find Thunder and Lighting who want to help. When they find him Jason shows up and helps them. Once Fear is defeated he claims he will come back but his building is then blown up by someone long thought dead, the Joker. #The Joker begins creating an army of creatures using a metamorphic Metal. Meanwhile Tim sees that Chinese men are attacking Gotham. Soon Dick tries to turn The Robots into good guys. The Robots turned good, and the Robots called themselves Metal Men. #Tim finds out the chinese men are the Twelve Brothers in Silk, a group that trained with the world's greatest fighters, so Tim, Thunder and Lightning go to stop them. Dick sends the Metal Men and Jason to find the Joker but Jason leaves the Metal Men to find the Joker himself. #Tim also Finds out that the Twelve Brothers in Silk work for Poison Ivy, and Carmine Falcone who took over China. While Joker kills Jason again. So the Metal Men go off to defeat the Joker once and for All. After Joker's defeat Fear breaks him out. #Joker takes Fear and Scarecrow to the hide out of a mad scientist named Thaddeus Sivana who lives in Fawcett City, Dick, the Metal Men and Tim follow him there. Damien's memories of being Talon but refuses to beleave he did the things he did. Tim also meets an orphaned boy named Billy Batson #The Joker begins making steps to control Gotham. Meanwhile Damien tries not becoming Talon, but at the end Damien becomes Talon again. Tim discovers that Billy Baston is a superhero named Shazam. #Dick sends Shazam to China to stop Poison Ivy and Carmine. Talon meets a strange man in a suit and white mask. Joker has Sivana create a large monster named Chemo. Tim morns Jason's death but Jason then reveals himself to be alive. #Poison Ivy controls Shazam, having him attack Dick. Dick fights a Mind Controlled Shazam. While Talon figures that it is a member if the Court of Owls. The man asked may you join? While Jason and Tim go to defeat Chemo. #Shazam is broken out of his mind control and goes back to China where he flys Poison Ivy and Carmine to America where they are arrested. Chemo walks over to Gotham and is about to destroy it but Dick brakes the glass he is being kept in, the chemicals that Chemo was made of spill out. Talon starts devoloping a split personality, one good, one evil. #Joker's gang begins robbing banks, so Jason goes to stop them. Talon's good side says no to the offer, and Talon's bad side says he will think about it. While Tim, Dick, and the Metal Men face Joker's newest inventions called The Gas Gang. #The Gas Gang knocks out Dick and the Joker kidnaps him. Tim, Jason and the Metal Men go to save him but are captured The Gas Gang. The Gas Gang are given new robotic bodies for their work. #The Metal men, face the Gas Gang in an Epic Battle.While Jason fights Joker in an epic fight where he accidentally killed the Joker. While Tim, and Dick fights a new mysterious man. #Bruce, who has taken control of his parents old company Wayne Enterprises, makes an announcement that he is crating Hero Inc, which says that adults from all over the world can join and become heroes. Bruce is then shot by another man wearing the same suit the mysterious man was. #Dick figures out that it is The Court of Owls. He has Tim disguise himself as a member. With Tim under cover he figures out that Talon is an member. While Bruce says to Dick," Find Barbra Gordon." #Dick talks to Barbra and finds out she is extremely smart, Brabra develops a crush on Dick but Dick is to old and is taken. Talon reveals he does not have a split personality nore is he working for the Court, he is a double agent. Tim and Talon destroy the Court's base and leave but at the end the Court resurect many people and done them in costumes that resemble Talons. #Dick, and his new team Birds of Prey face the Talons in a big war. While Talon doesn't work with the team or the Court, and he is just at a pond throwing a rock. #Dick and the rest go to the Court's hide out but they find out all of them are dead. Everyone disbands and go back to their own towns but at the end Dick and Tim are kindapped by the leader of the Court, Thomas Wayne, Jr. Bruce Wayne's long lost older brother. #Tim faces Thomas Wayne Jr. in an epic battle. Then Dick reunites the Birds of Prey to help Tim. They fight for a long time. The fight ends when Jason defeats Thomas Wayne Jr. with him falling off a Cliff. At the end The Birds of Prey go to celebrate. Then Talon walks at the remains of the Court of Owls. He says,"Damien is no more. There is now only Talon, the new Leader of The Court of Owls." Season 4 #Dick and Tim are just sitting at Bruce's mansion when all of a sudden a man named Rip Hunter appears with no warning, he claims to be a time traveler here to make sure time goes as planned. Ragdoll comes back for his revenge. #Rip Hunter tells them that Damien wasn't supposed to be Talon, and something horrible happened. While Talon hires Ragdoll for the Court of Owls. #Talon gets Killer Croc, Riddler and Hugo Strange and sends all of them (including Ragdool) brake out everyone at BlackGate. Dick and Tim now go all around the city trying to recapture the villains. #Rip helps Dick, and Tim recapture them. While Talon goes to kill Bruce. #Dick, Tim and Rip stop Talon but Talon knocks out Rip and steals his watch, which was what let him travel through time, but the good news is Rip has a spare. #Rip gives Tim the Watch and says That,"Only you can stop him, Tim." So he blasts Tim in time to stop Talon. Tim first blasts into Cave man world where he must help Cave Nightwing, and Tim stop The Scaly Beast. #Tim jumps ahead in time to 1952 where he meets Victor Sage who is a detective investigating the murder of a man named Jim Corrigan, the killer turns out to be Jeremiah Strange, an ancestor to Hugo Strange. #Tim makes it to the Revolutionary War where he must Help Commanders Dick, and Tim defeat a British General Poison Ivy from killing George Washington. #The next place Tim ends up in is the wild west, he walks in to a bar where he meets a defaced bounty hunter named Jonah Hex who he helps get his bounty, Arthur Oil. When he meets him it turns out to be Ra's Al Ghul under another name, after this Tim is sent to the far future. #Tim is in the Year 3000 where he meets 2 Humans Named Nightwing, and Red Robin. He helps them defeat an evil Robot Overlord named Riddlebot 230 #Tim thinks he is getting used to the watch when he finds out how to go back and forword in time but he can not control where he ends up, so he just desides to go forword from where he is which is in Pompeii on volcano day, he also meets a man named Maxamillion Zues who claims he Zues, he also says that the volcano will not erupt, Tim finds out this man is in fact crazy. #Tim decides to go Foward and he appears on World War 3 that is in 2024. He finds An Older Tim that says A man named Lord Calender Man started this Mayhem. So they go to stop him. Then Talon forces Tim, to go to Ancient Greece. #While fighting Tim and Talon's watches are damaged so they are trapped in a place they don't know, soon they realize this is December 25th 1986, the day the Waynes where killed, Talon tries to stop this but Tim knows this would couse a paradox so he must stop him, in the end it shows to flashes of light accompanied by two bangs in Park Row. #Rip comes and tells Tim that Talon just messed up the Space Time Continuum, and brings him to the Present where instead of The Heroes saving the Day, Nightwing is now a Terrorist, and Bruce was killed. #Rip takes Tim back to the past before the Wayne murders and tells him something horrable, he must kill Thomas and Martha Wayne, after this he gives him a gun and disapears, Talon tries to fight Tim until Tim tells Talon of the dark future, Talon then agrees to help. #With the Wayne Murders with him killing them, The Future Changes again, but not perfect. He figures out everything was perfect except Himself is Talon and Damien is Nightwings helper. #Tim goes to find Rip since he exists in a time bubble which means Rip will remember Tim was Dick's partner, when he finds him Rip seems happy since everything is back to normal, then he sees Tim has Talon's claws, he then sighs and takes Tim to the Timestream where he meets two other time travlers, Booster Gold and an older Barry Allen, they tell him that they are going to need to resset the Wayne deaths, something that has never been done before.